Old Flame
by imaginative uniqueness
Summary: Bella Swan returns to Forks after leaving for college heartbroken four years earlier. She runs into Edward Cullen, the one who broke her heart, whom she hasn't seen since. Old feelings return as Bella struggles with her emotions and doubts. Will Bella and Edward rekindle their romance? Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. AH BPOV.
1. Chapter 1: Home

I was back in Forks, Washington for the first time in four years. I haven't returned ever since that fateful night at our high school graduation party. The night Edward Cullen left me brokenhearted. He was so cold. My heart ached as I cringed at the memory that seemed so distant but replayed viciously in my head on a daily basis. I wanted to forget about him, oh how I wished I could, but I couldn't. Edward Cullen was permanently attached to me; I was ruined for a future with another man. The last words he spoke to me left open wounds on my heart, not yet healed, even after four years.

**_Four Years Earlier_**

Alice and Edward were having a graduation party at their house. As I pulled up to the huge mansion, I could hear the booming bass of music and the lively chatter of fellow graduates coming from in and outside of the house. I climbed out of my ancient, faded red truck and quickly made my way inside to find my best friend and the love of my life. The house bustled with a slew of people and boisterous activity. It looked more like a club inside instead of a house. The ceilings were adorned with balloons and streamers; there were even strobe lights that looked like they were dancing along with the music. I shook my head and smiled to myself; leave it to Alice to go all out and make everything perfect in her vision. I looked across the room to see Alice quickly making her way towards me.

"Bella!" she yelled over the music. She looked fashionable as always in a strapless short black dressed combined with silver glitter pumps, making her about the same height as me. She enthusiastically gave me a peck on the cheek and pulled me into a hug.

"It's about time you got here. What took you so long?"

"I had to do a few things before I came here. Thank you for the dress, I actually love it."

"It was my pleasure Bella," Alice chortled. I had no choice but to laugh with her. She along with Charlie got me to wear a dress. It was a deep blue strapless sundress, simple and comfortable, right up my alley. I matched it with a pair of black and blue wedge sandals.

"Where's Edward?" I finally managed to ask her.

"He's out back with Jasper."

I carefully made my way through the crowd of dancing hormonal teenagers as walked out onto the back porch where I found Edward and Jasper chatting animatedly. The conversation broke instantly once Edward turned his head in my direction. I was about to step forward before I stopped, frozen in my tracks. Something was seriously wrong with Edward. I looked into his emerald green eyes. They were cold and held complete sadness in their depths. I was bemused, I rarely ever seen him look this way and it bothered me. Edward always was so elated in my presence, but now he looked distant. Jasper gave Edward a quick squeeze on his shoulder before turning away from him. Jasper forced a smile on his face before he spoke to me.

"Hello Bella. You look lovely tonight."

"Um, Thanks Jazz. Is Edward alright?" I asked shakily. I could barely keep down the lump that was rising in my throat.

Jasper hesitated momentarily to answer my question. "I…I…I gotta go Bella," he finally murmured before swiftly making his retreat into the house leaving Edward and I alone. I finally found the courage to walk over to Edward, demanding him to tell me what was bothering him.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked coolly. Edward didn't respond, he didn't even look at me. I waited for about two minutes before he finally looked at me, his face masked without any expression. I couldn't read his features at all. At last he spoke, I could hardly hear what he said but I could read his lips. It shattered my heart into a million little pieces. _I don't want to be with you anymore Bella_. I couldn't describe the unfathomable pain I felt in that moment. I felt like I was slowly dying inside, I was crushed. I couldn't stay there a moment longer; I hurriedly ran back inside to get my keys and made my way to my truck. I didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone not even Alice. I got in my truck and drove it as fast as it possibly could. I didn't cry until I got to my room, locking my door so Charlie couldn't get in. I was disconnected from the world. Over the next few months, I dodged multiple calls from my mother, Renee, Alice and Jacob, as well as many of my other friends. I didn't want to talk anyone. No one else mattered at that time. I was severely depressed and it scared the hell out of Charlie, that much I could tell.

I finally opened up about a week before leaving for Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. It was time for me to stop wallowing in pain and let the world back into my life. I spent time with all of my friends except for Alice. I wasn't quite ready to face her yet; it was going to take a long time before I walked down that road. I lived in the slums of loneliness for two months and I was determined not to dive back in.

I was now at the airport waiting for my flight. Charlie managed to put a small smile on his face as he waited with me.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells," he spoke sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too Dad." I gave him a hug as tears filled my eyes and quickly fell. I held onto him for a few minutes before the woman over the intercom announced that my plane just arrived. I unwillingly let go of Charlie and said good-bye as I made my way over to my plane. I glanced at Charlie one more time and waved before I walked away from Forks.

-**O**-

Now looking out the window of Charlie's cruiser the sky matched my apparent mood, gloomy and grey. It was typical for Forks, cloud cover and barely any sun. It was different yet so familiar at the same time. The green imagery was stunning, I reveled in it. This was home. The place I've avoided for four years, the place I missed everyday even though it held so much hopelessness and despair. Charlie finally broke the silence.

"It's good to have you back home Bells."

"I know. I'm happy to be back Dad," I said even though it wasn't completely true. A huge part of me dwelled on the fact that I would eventually see _him_ again.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to be a few chapters long. I'll try to add a new chapter every two days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Withdraw

Charlie parked the cruiser in the driveway and got out to retrieve my bags from the trunk. I followed suite, looking at the quaint two bedroom house that I spent most of my life in. It was really good to be back here after so long. Charlie closed the trunk, bags in hand, proceeded to walk towards the house and unlocked the door. Once inside, he put down my bags and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you Bella. I have to get back to the station." His face was laced with remorse. I could tell he really wanted to stay with me so we could catch up.

"It's fine Dad. I understand, now go." I said as I waved him off.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours but if you need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Sure, Sure. I'll manage to get unpacked and have dinner ready by the time you get home." Charlie gave me a brief hug before closing the door behind him. I listened as he pulled out of the driveway, honking the horn as he drove away.

I let out a sigh as I picked up my bags and carried them upstairs to my old bedroom. When I opened the door to my room, I saw that it looked the same way it did when I left minus the new bedspread and sheets. Old memories came rushing like a freight train through my mind, a lot of those memories included _him_. The many times he used to steal a kiss or two or how he used to hold me tight, never allowing me to drift away. When he whispered sweet things in my ear, telling me how much he loved me, promising to never leave me. My heart ached painfully, like I took a blow to the chest. He lied to me, he broke the most important promise he made me. I gasped heavily, waiting for the oxygen to fill my lungs. I dropped down to my knees, sobbing in despair as the world came crashing down on me, my heart heavy with excruciating sorrow. _Not this time Bella. Don't do this again,_ I told myself. That was my motivation; I had to control my emotions. I refused to let this hopelessness take over my body once more. I was done with feeling empty inside; I couldn't do this anymore especially to Charlie. I already put him through enough by being depressed those many years ago. I never came home for the holidays, the only time I saw Charlie was through webcam. I knew that hurt him, and I felt ashamed, filled with guilt. That's one of the reasons why I came back. I also came back because no matter how hard I tried, Forks was never going to fade away from my memory. I've been running away too long from home and it was time for me to stop being afraid it.

I shakily got on my feet and got back on track. I began to unpack my toiletries and other belongings, putting them where they belonged. I decided I wanted to make Charlie's favorite, fried chicken and mashed potatoes, for dinner. I trekked downstairs into the kitchen to see if all of the ingredients I needed where in the pantry and the fridge. No such luck. I eventually had to go grocery shopping. I jotted down everything that was needed in the house. Once I was done with the grocery list, I retrieved the keys to my truck that I left in one of the drawers in the kitchen, grabbed my purse and hooded jacket, and locked the door behind me. I quickly hopped in my truck and prayed that it worked. I put the keys in the ignition and it roared to life, literally. I forgot how loud this truck was when it started up. I quickly got on the road and made my way to the market. I pulled into the parking lot, finding the closest spot possible to the entrance. The light mist had turned into pouring rain within a matter of minutes on the way over here. I grabbed my purse and quickly ran inside, careful not to trip, and grabbed a grocery cart.

I found everything easily as I scanned the list I made of everything we needed. Once I was sure I had everything, I began walking to the front of the store to make my purchases. In my haste, I accidently bumped into someone, dropping my purse in the process.

"I'm soooo sorry…" I began to say.

"Hello Bella," the stranger said with a familiar velvety voice. My heart stopped as I looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"Edward…"

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! Sorry I just couldn't help myself. Next chapter coming soon! Also I know some of you are wondering why Edward suddenly broke off his relationship with Bella. That will soon be explained, I promise. Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

I couldn't believe this was happening. I arrived in Forks less than 2 hours ago and already bumped into the one person who I did not want to see, especially on the very first day of my return. I was at lost for words; my mouth was as dry as a desert. I felt nauseous and my head was spinning.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked quizzically. _Pull yourself together Swan!_, my inner monologue screamed at me. I shook my head quickly in response. I then reached down to pick up my purse to find that he had already done so. I looked at his face to see a crooked smile on his face; the same exact smile that I swooned over so many times when we were together. How dare he use that smile in my presence! I was suddenly furious and I'm pretty sure he knew because his smile faded. I snatched my purse roughly out of his hands and began walking again.

"Bella. Please wait!" he called after me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you want Edward? What could you possibly want from me?"

"I want you to forgive me." I scoffed at his request. He really wanted me to forgive him after breaking my heart and leaving me alone in the dark for four years?

"Why should I? You have the audacity to ask for _my_ forgiveness? Have you forgiven yourself for being utterly cruel to me that night?" I was livid, I was shaking with anger.

"Please. I would like to explain why I did that to you that night."

"There's no need for an explanation! You made it crystal clear you didn't want me anymore!" I roared. By this time, there were a few bystanders looking on between me and Edward. I didn't mean to cause a scene but it was inevitable. I wanted Edward to know how much he hurt me, to feel my wrath. There was so much more I wanted to say but I realized that the market was not exactly the right time or place to do it. I turned away from the onlookers and Edward, pushing my cart and myself away. Edward did not follow after me. I paid for the groceries and hurriedly made an exit.

As I arrived home and began to put away the groceries I didn't need to make dinner, I cursed myself for lashing out at Edward in public. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm pretty sure people thought I was a manic depressive or something along the lines of that. As small as this town is, word probably got around about how loony Chief Swan's daughter was. I groaned in frustration as I thought about how I lacked control of my emotions. I should've thought before taking evasive action. When I see Edward again, because it's apparently impossible not to, I will be docile.

Charlie came home when I was placing our food on the table. He put his jacket and holster on the coat rack and came into the kitchen smiling.

"Everything looks good Bells. I've actually missed your cooking." He seemed to be oblivious to my previous outburst at the grocery store earlier today and I was fine with that.

"Yeah well, I had to go to the market to get this stuff because it looks like you went back to your old ways after I left," I laughed heartily. Charlie looked sheepish as he sat down and began eating. I also sat down to eat, I was famished. Charlie and I barely spoke a word to each other as we ate slowly. Once finished, I began to take the plates to the sink before Charlie stopped me.

"I got it Bells. You've had a long day." He was right; I was tired especially from my awkward and volatile confrontation with Edward today. I nodded and said good night to Charlie before walking upstairs. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I could hear Charlie in the living room watching the sports channel. I smiled to myself and went to my room, closing the door firmly behind me. I put on a tank top and some shorts before climbing in bed, turning off the lamp on the bedside table in the process. I laid in the dark, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. I decided that in the morning, I was going to take a drive to the Quileute reservation to visit Jacob. I missed him terribly ever since I left. I talked with him frequently on the phone when I was in college. I didn't tell him I was coming back; I wanted it to be a surprise and Charlie promised to keep his mouth shut from Billy. I needed some cheering up and Jake was the sure thing. He could always make me happy, no matter what. I drifted off to sleep shortly after.

The bright rays of sun shining through the curtains woke me up. I ran to the window to see not a cloud in sight, only the azure blue of the sky. That was a good sign and a great way to start off the morning. I quickly got ready and ran downstairs. Today was Saturday, so I knew Charlie was out fishing with Billy. I went into the kitchen to have a bowl of cereal. As I sat down at the table, I found a note from Charlie.

_Gone fishing with Billy. See you later for dinner._

_Dad._

_P.S. Alice called this morning. She said to call her back as soon as possible._

I knew that it was impossible to dodge Alice. She would call every day, all day if she had to, until I finally talked to her. I decided that I would call her after my visit with Jake. I didn't want that hanging over my head when I was with him. I finished my cereal, washed out my bowl, and grabbed my keys and jacket. I locked the door and climbed into my truck. I got to the reservation and felt right at home, I missed my visits here. I quickly found the small, square, faded red house. Jacob must have heard the rumble of the engine because he came bounding out of the house and pulled me out of the truck in a huge bear hug.

"Bella I've missed you! I didn't know you were back!" he said exuberantly.

"I've missed you too, but Jake I can't breathe!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh sorry." He gently placed me back down, his eyes a gleam with joy. He was the same way I remembered him, only older, more muscular and a lot taller. He also had cut his beautiful long, black hair short but it looked good on him.

"Jake are you sure you're only 20 years old?" Jake let out a barking laugh before responding, "Are you sure you're only 22 Bella? You look fairly younger than me and you're older." I laughed along with him. With Jake's size and height, he always looked older than I did.

"It's good to see you Jake."

"Same here Bells. Now, let's go to the beach and talk."

We walked at an even pace down to First Beach, where we always frequented on my visits to La Push. We both sat on a driftwood log and watched the dark waves crash along the shore of the beach. I always found solace here, it was so peaceful.

"So how does it feel to be back here?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

"It's okay but a little nerve-wreaking at the same time."

"I understand." Jake knew about the hard time I had with coming back home. He knew the reason without me even telling him. Jake was the one person who truly understood me.

"I saw him yesterday when I came back. I was at the grocery store picking up a few things when I bumped into him." Jacob looked at me wide-eyed, his expression filled with shock and sympathy.

"How did that go?" he asked slowly.

"I kind of made a scene."

"You gave him hell Bella?" Jacob asked with a wicked smirk on his face. Clearly he was proud of me.

"You can say that."

"Good. He deserved every last bit of it." I playfully punched Jacob as he laughed heartily. That's what I loved about him, everything was easy with Jake. We both decided to head back to his house. When we arrived, I saw Charlie's cruiser out front. Jake and I walked in to see both our dads' sitting down watching the Mariners game.

"Hey Bells, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wanted to see Jake. How's it going Billy?"

"I'm hanging in there Bella. Welcome back." Billy greeted me warmly.

"Thanks Billy." I said with a smile.

Charlie and I ended up staying over for dinner eating pizza. Jake, of course, had a whole large pizza to himself. I really missed these gatherings we had and was sad that we had to leave. I said goodbye to Billy and Jake, promising to visit him again tomorrow. Charlie followed behind me in his cruiser. On the drive home, I mentally prepared myself for the phone call I was about to make. When we got home, I said good night to Charlie and ran up the stairs. I took the crumpled note out of my pocket and grabbed my cell phone that I left charging on my desk. I took a few calming breaths and dialed the number. It rung twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" a tinkering voice answered.

"Alice. It's Bella…"

* * *

**A/N:I want to thank all of you who followed as well as made this story one of your favs. I also thank those who reviewed this story with your positive and honest feedback. It brings me great joy! Keep showing the love!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Intent

_I took the crumpled note out of my pocket and grabbed my cell phone that I left charging on my desk. I took a few calming breaths and dialed the number. It rung twice before someone answered._

"_Hello?" a tinkering voice answered._

"_Alice. It's Bella…"_

* * *

"Oh my gosh Bella! It's been so long!"

"I know…Alice…I," I couldn't finish my sentence before Alice demanded a reason for my four year absence.

"Why the hell did you leave without ever saying goodbye to me or anything?" Alice asked, sounding deeply hurt. I felt guiltier than I did before. Alice was my best friend and I just abandoned her completely.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just couldn't see you after that night. I wanted to see you so we could talk before I left but I wouldn't allow myself to do it. I didn't want to risk seeing Edward; I was too heartbroken and depressed."

Alice sighed before saying, "I understand that you were hurt Bella, but you have to realize how much I was hurting as well. You're my best friend and I felt like you abandoned me. You weren't the only one who suffered, Edward suffered too. Bella, Edward still loves you."

"If he loved me, then he wouldn't have let me go," I said flatly.

"You have to let him explain why he did it. I'm not agreeing that breaking up with you was the right decision, it was a terrible mistake, but if you let him explain to you his reasons, you'll see his point of view," Alice explained.

Did I really want to know the reason Edward broke-up with me? I pondered this question about a million times in my head. _Yes, I did want to know_. I believe by knowing why Edward gave up on me will give me the closure I've been seeking and seal the aching wounds left on my fragile heart. My mind was made up; there was no turning back. It was time to know the truth.

"When can I see him?" I asked sternly.

"You can see him tomorrow if you like."

"I can't meet up with him tomorrow; I have plans with a friend of mine."

"I see. Well how about now? He leaves Sunday night for Port Angeles and won't be back until Friday." Alice said anxiously. I suddenly became nervous, I publically humiliated him. How was I even sure he would see me after that, even though he had no right to be upset with me prior to our complicated situation.

"Are you sure he wants to see me after what happened at the grocery store yesterday?"

"Of course Bella. He understands why you retaliated against him; he believes he deserved it," Alice said softly.

"I'll be there in twenty." I wanted to get this done and over with, as soon as possible.

"See you soon Bella," she said excitedly before hanging up. I stood still in awe. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

Once again, I found myself driving up the familiar hidden driveway to the Cullen residence.

I parked beside Edward's silver Volvo. Alice was already on the front porch, smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but return the smile as I sprinted up the steps to give her a hug. I really did miss the little pixie. She was still shorter than me and of course the fashionista I've know her to be. She was wearing a nude high-low shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, complete with nude flats adorned with rhinestones.I noticed that she also had her hair done differently, she now had a pixie cut and it really brought out her features.

"I've missed you Alice."

"I've missed you, too Bella. Don't you ever leave without saying good-bye ever again, okay?" she said timidly.

"I promise."

"Come in. Everyone's waiting to see you." Alice took my hand, pulling me inside. We walked up to the second story to see Alice's and Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, sitting in the immaculate white living room. Both of them stood as we made our entrance.

"Hello dear. It's so good to see you again. We've certainly missed you," Esme said sweetly as she gave me a hug. Esme always seemed to have this ethereal glow around her, her presence made me feel warm inside. Carlisle shared the same sentiments as Esme with me. The both of them made me feel less nervous about the situation I was walking into. I talked to Alice, Carlisle and Esme briefly before Edward made his presence known. He walked into the living room, sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Let's give Edward and Bella some privacy," Carlisle said grasping Esme's hand in his and signaling Alice to join them. It was now just us, sitting mere inches apart from each other. I fiddled with my fingers as we both sat in an awkward silence. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Bella..." he said quietly. I turned to face him. He was running his fingers through his copper tinted hair, pushing it back. He was clearly as nervous as I was talking about what happened four years ago. I waited patiently before he spoke again, "I want to tell you why I broke-up with you. I did it because...I did it because I felt it was necessary. You had a full scholarship to Brown University and you were about to give it up just to be with me. I couldn't have that on my conscience; it would've been beyond selfish for me to allow you to throw your dreams away for me. I knew you would never leave if I stayed with you. I want you to understand that I did it for you; even though I did it the wrong way. That was the biggest mistake I made. I want you to know that I love you; I never stopped. I loved you the first time I saw you in biology class. You're beautiful chocolate brown eyes captivated me, as well as your strength and unselfishness. Breaking up with you was the hardest decision I've ever made. I was in agony and deeply depressed everyday. I wanted to call you, to see you, but I decided not to. I wanted you to succeed without me being in the picture. I never knew in a million years how much it really hurt you, I expected you to move on and forget about me. The other day in the store, I realized I was wrong and I made a huge mistake. I was a complete dick to you and you never deserved what I did to you. I pray that you will forgive for all of the pain I've caused you and I would like to be a part of your life again. I just want to be your friend Bella. Can you ever forgive me?"

I was utterly speechless. I was confused. I couldn't think properly. Everything was out of balance in my head. Edward waited quietly as I thought to myself. This was a lot of serious shit to take in. I decided to make the right decision that would work for me; I decided to forgive him. I forgave him for me. He was right, I was so caught up in our romance that I wanted to neglect the most important thing to me. I was foolish and in love then. Now I'm older and I see why he left me. I didn't care about myself, I only cared about us. I can't hold a grudge against him for my naiveness. If I decided in the future to be in a relationship, I didn't want to lack trust in my significant other for Edward's mistake.

"I forgive you Edward. We have to build a friendship, to gain trust between each other."

"Thank you Bella." he said smiling warmly. I just nodded my head and stood up. It was time to leave, I've had enough for one night. I said good-bye to everyone and was escorted by Alice to the front door.

"I'm glad everything is settled between you two," she said positively.

"I am as well."

"You should come over Friday night for dinner. Jasper is going to be here as well as his cousin, Rosalie, and her fiance Emmett."

"Okay. I'll come over Friday."

"I'll call you tomorrow. We have to catch up Bella."

"Yes we definately do," I said laughing. Alice gave me another quick hug before closing the door.

When I got home, Charlie was fast asleep on the couch. I grabbed the quilt off the arm of the couch, placing it on him. I went to my room and crashed on my bed, sleep quickly consuming me.

It was the first time in years I dreamed about Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Life is too short to have grudges, hate or animosity against anyone. It maybe hard to forgive sometimes but if you don't, how are you gonna live your life letting people hold you back? Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Ice

**A/N: It took me forever to put this chapter up, I've been so busy working. I'll try to post a new chapter every two days or when I'm able to update. Duty calls. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

I was in the meadow Edward and I found accidently one day while hiking. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the small and perfectly round meadow. The wildflowers vibrantly colored in violet, yellow, and soft white, swayed gently in the breeze. This place held so much beauty and magic; it was a tiny piece of heaven. I was lying next to Edward in the soft grass, our fingers intertwined, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. I felt at peace as his emerald eyes held love and adoration. He opened his mouth to say "Bella wake up." I was confused as he told me to wake up again before I noticed that it wasn't his beautiful voice I was hearing; it was Charlie's.

"Bella wake up!" Charlie said while lightly shaking me. I groaned as I shifted from lying on my side to my back, groggily rubbing my eyes.

"What is it dad?" I asked my voice heavily thick with sleep.

"Jacob called saying that you were supposed to meet up with him at 9 this morning. It's now 12 in the afternoon. I tried calling you multiple times but you never answered, so I came over here to check on you."

"Oh crap," I said as I slowly sat up and realized that I still had the clothes on I wore the night before. "I'm sorry dad, I guess I overslept. Sorry that I worried you." Charlie gave me a pat on the shoulder and nodded his understanding. He then walked out of my room, telling me he'll see me later for dinner. I said goodbye to him and got out of bed, reaching for my cell. I dialed Jake's number and spoke with him briefly; apologizing for being late and telling him I'll be at the rez around 1. I then took off the clothes I wore last night and hopped in the shower. I was ready with thirty minutes to spare, so I decided to make a quick lunch. I ate rather quickly since I missed breakfast and was soon on the road to Jake's. He was already waiting for me as I saw his radiant smile when I arrived at the house. I smiled back in enthusiasm as I got out of my truck and gave my best friend a hug. Of course, he held me a little too tight and I had to remind him he was basically caving in my lungs. He barked in laughter and loosened his tight hold on me.

"Did you get enough rest, Sleeping Beauty?" Jacob joked.

"Har Har. Very funny, Jacob Black. Any more jokes you have for me?" I said playfully punching his bicep before he replied amusingly, "Maybe." I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head. We found ourselves in Jacob's makeshift garage; Jacob was tuning up the Rabbit he built a few years ago. We conversed animatedly about our childhood up until the time I left. I confirmed that I wanted to tell Jake about the meeting I had with Edward last night.

"I visited the Cullens last night," I said. Jake then rolled out from under the car to look at me, concern evident in his facial expression. He asked hesitantly, "How did that go?", his eyes never leaving my face.

"A hell of a lot better than I expected. It was good to see Alice, Carlisle and Esme again. Alice called me yesterday before I came to visit you. I didn't call her back until I went home last night; she wanted to see me. She also told me Edward wanted to talk about the night we broke up, why he did it."

"What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"He told me he broke off our courtship because I was being selfish about my responsibilities. I was gonna give up my scholarship at Brown to be with him and he refused to allow me to throw that away. He disagrees with the way he handled the situation and apologized for it. He also told me that he's never stopped loving me and that he wants me to forgive him so we could be friends. I decided to forgive him."

"So just like that, all is forgiven?" Jacob said crudely. I was taken aback; Jacob never talked to me that way before. He was always supportive of my decisions, so I was surprised by his tone.

"Jake," I began cautiously, "It was not an easy decision; I thought about it before I came to that conclusion. You have to trust me on this—it was the best way for me to have closure. I didn't want to be broken anymore, I had to forgive him. Not for his sake but for mine. If I didn't forgive him, I would be heartless to a man in the future if and when I was ready for another relationship." Jacob face softened, apparently understanding why I chose the latter. He stood and gave me a reassuring hug saying, "I understand Bells. I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all." I nodded against his chest, squeezing him tighter. I knew eventually he would understand where I came from.

"But he's still an ass," he said chuckling. I just giggled. _Jacob and his quirky sense of humor_, I thought with amusement. I stayed with Jake for a couple of hours before leaving to go home and make dinner. After dinner, I went to my room and fired up my laptop. I needed to e-mail my mother to let her know how things were going in Forks so far. I told her in slight detail of my meeting with Edward; leaving out the part where he confessed his steadfast love for me. I didn't want to tell her about that because I still didn't know what to think of it; I was utterly confused. After I sent the e-mail, I climbed into bed, grabbing my tattered copy of _Pride & Prejudice_. It was still pretty early so, I decided to read a few chapters. I must have dozed off because I found myself in the meadow again only this time; there were a lot of discrepancies.

This time both Edward and I were nude, kissing passionately. We were lying on a bed of white, consuming each other with sensual kisses and touches. Edward was between my thighs, fondling my breasts as he kissed me with unbridled passion. We were moaning softly, both of our eyes filled with desire. I came apart in his arms, calling his name out in ecstasy. He did the same shortly after me.

I woke up with a start. I realized that my body was flushed with heat, my forehead slightly dewy with perspiration. I also registered that I was rather wet in my lower area, much to my surprise. I've never felt this way so strongly before; it was only a dream but yet it felt so real. Why the hell was I dreaming about Edward and I having sex? I must be going insane.

It then came to an inevitable realization; I was beginning to develop old feelings I had about Edward four years ago..._again_.

"Dammit," I muttered. This was not good whatsoever.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Way Street

**A/N: Every Monday I will be uploading a new chapter. This chapter has a little lemon in it! I hope you all will enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Friday was approaching fast and I was still reeling from the erotic dream I had about Edward. I couldn't quite grasp the concept of the dream besides the point that I was sexually attracted to him of course.

Today, I'm going to Seattle with Alice to do some clothes shopping. My wardrobe was 'limited' in Alice's eyes because I only had two skirts in my closet. I dreaded shopping trips with the pixie—she was ruthless when it came down to my clothes. I heard a horn honk and looked out the window to see Alice's yellow Porsche parked next to my truck. I locked up and hopped quickly into the car, intending to get this trip done and over with.

"You ready to shop, Bella?" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Not really."

"Well too bad," she said with a smile. I groaned, sitting back as we got on the highway. I didn't need to look at the speedometer to tell how fast Alice was driving. Both of the Cullen siblings drove like they were racecar drivers—it always scared the hell out of me. What normally is a three hour drive; it took us two hours to reach our destination.

Downtown Seattle was the best place to shop according to Alice. We visited Nordstrom, Ann Taylor, and the most embarrassing Victoria's Secret. Alice said that it was crucial to always have some sexy lingerie on hand, even though I really didn't need it at the moment. Most of the clothes, Alice bought as welcome home gifts. I refused repeatedly, but my pleas came to no avail. About ten shopping bags later, we ducked into Starbuck's in Pioneer Square to grab some refreshments. We both ordered tall Salted Caramel Mochas and blueberry muffins. After we finished, we took our bags back to the car and stuffed them in the trunk and backseat. I was surprised that we managed to fit them all in. We decided to take a stroll through Pike Place Market. The cobblestone street was lined with various vendors from arts and crafts to food. We shuffled our way through the busy street and took a seat on a bench overlooking Elliott Bay. We sat in silence, enjoying the view.

"I'm so happy that we spent girl time today," Alice said breaking the silence.

"Same here Al. Usually I dread going shopping with you but I'm actually enjoying myself."

"See I told you in time you would love shopping!" she said, her eyes bright with optimism and joy. I chuckled a little at her eagerness.

"I wouldn't quite say that, but it's tolerable—so far at least. I know for sure I'm not looking forward to carrying those bags upstairs when I get home."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll help you."

"Hell yes you are!" I chortled. Before leaving, we went to an Italian restaurant, _Il Fornaio_, for lunch. I had _Pennoni alla Vodka_ while Alice had _Petto di Pollo al_ _Peperoncino_. The food was delicious and I was full. We got back on the 101 to Forks. I thoroughly enjoyed my trip with Alice; I haven't had that much fun in a long time. On the ride home, we chatted about the upcoming dinner Friday night, how well her relationship with Jasper was going and how we both enjoyed our time together for the first time in years. I was thankful that she never mentioned anything about Edward, I'm pretty sure I would've blushed when she said his name. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Alice began shaking me, telling me I was home. Alice was true to her word, helping me carry all ten bags up to my room. She even helped me put everything away in my closet and drawers. She said goodbye to Charlie as I walked her to the door. I thanked her again and promised to call her tomorrow afternoon. I watched her pull off, shutting the door once she was out of sight. I talked briefly with Charlie, telling him how my trip was, before I made my way upstairs to get ready for bed. I was beyond exhausted and I couldn't wait to get in bed. After I took a shower and put on my pajamas, I schlepped into my bed, succumbing to sleep.

I was suddenly awakened by the shrill ringing sound of my cell phone. Without looking, I grabbed the annoying device and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Edward?" I said surprised. I looked at my alarm clock—it was 2:30 in the morning. "What the hell are you doing calling me at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry I awoke you but I really need to speak with you." _At 2:30 in the a.m.?_

"What is this about Edward?" He was silent for a moment before he replied, "Us." He really had my attention now.

"Look out your window." I crawled sluggishly out of bed to my window to see Edward standing outside against his car. He waved when he saw me open my window. Instantly, I had flashbacks when Edward used to sneak into my room every night. We used to talk quietly about anything and we used share tender kisses. Edward and I never had sex, I was always afraid that Charlie would wake up when he heard us. He would've shot Edward for deflowering his daughter especially under his roof. I snapped out of my reverie when Edward said my name through the phone.

"Come on up," I said nervously. I backed away from the window as Edward climbed the tree and leapt through my window silently, careful not to make a sound. I closed the window behind him before slowly turning around to look at him. I grabbed his hand and sat on the bed, patting it for him to sit beside me. He sat down, turning to face me. Our eyes were locked on each other as a familiar sensation took over me—lust. I craved for his touch. _His soft lips moving in synchronization with mine_. _His head between my legs_…I abruptly shook my head at the thought. I looked to see that Edward was watching every move I made. I bit my lip, noticing that his eyes had averted to my lips. I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes. Edward must have sensed my mood, because the evidence was showing in his pants.

"I want you Bella," he said huskily.

"I want you too," I said eagerly. I did want him. I couldn't fight what I apparently felt anymore. I don't know who kissed who first but it didn't matter. I was completely turned on and I obviously didn't care I was letting my hormones take over. Edward was on top of me, kissing along my jaw before moving down to my neck. I was in desperate need of friction and I was going to go mad. Edward then began to grind his erection over my aching clit, creating a wonderful sensation. Pleasure shot through my core as my hips frantically thrust against his. We were both heavily panting, but quiet enough so Charlie wouldn't hear. Edward then lifted up my shirt and latched his lips on my right nipple while lightly pinching the other.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so close," I whimpered.

"Yes Bella. Cum for me, I want to see how beautiful you look when you cum," he whispered in my ear. That was my undoing; I came hard, my moans blocked by Edward's mouth covering mine in a searing kiss. Once I came down from my high, I realized what just happened. I just had an orgasm caused by Edward for the first time. I'm pretty sure I was beet red by now. Edward gave me a chaste kiss before sitting up. I sat up with him, not sure what to say. Finally, I decided to address what just occurred.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I actually wanted to tell you how much I miss you and what we had. I know I said I just want to be your friend but I can't see me being just that…a friend. I love you, Bella. What just happened was totally unexpected for me as well, the way you looked at me and when you kissed me, I lost control. I'm sorry." He looked ashamed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I wanted you too, Edward—I always have. Nothing's gonna change that. I want to pick up where we left off for years ago but fresh. I want to take things slow first. I want you sexually but I'm not quite ready to jump your bones," I said honestly. It was true; I wanted to do this the right way.

"I can do that Bella. You're the only girl I've ever wanted sexually."

"You never had sex?" I asked surprised. Edward chuckled and shook his head no before asking me the same question. I of course replied no—I didn't find any guys remotely attractive at Brown. I was only wanted one person and that was Edward. _I guess now the lingerie from VS was mandatory_.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Edward finally asked. I shook my head in approval, yawning in the process. Edward tucked me in under the covers, kissing my forehead as I drifted to sleep peacefully.

When I woke up, everything that transpired last night came to light. I realized that the side where Edward lay was empty. I was startled to find that he was in the corner of my room, sitting in my old rocking chair. He was smiling at me, motioning for me to come to him. I carefully got out of bed and sat on his lap, giving him a soft kiss.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. The best sleep I had in years."

"I think I had something to do with that," he said teasingly wagging his eyebrows. I playfully punched him in the arm, blushing at the thought. Then I thought about Charlie.

"Did Charlie see you?" I asked frantically.

"No. When you fell asleep, I got up and moved my car so he wouldn't realize that I was here and caught me lying in bed with you. When he got up this morning, I hid in the closet until I heard him leave." I forgot that Edward used to do that when he used to come over to spend the night with me. I sighed in relief.

"So where do you want this to go, Edward?"

"Wherever you want to go, I'll follow. I'm not letting you go _ever_ again. "

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Cullen." Edward smiled and kissed me sweetly. I broke the kiss and cupped his face, staring into his eyes. "I love you Edward," I said. I've been waiting to say those words again for four years and I meant every single word.

"I love you too, Bella…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be dinner at The Cullen's and more info on Bella and Edward's rekindled relationship :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gravity

_"So where do you want this to go, Edward?"_

_"Wherever you want to go, I'll follow. I'm not letting you go __ever__ again. "_

_"I like the sound of that, Mr. Cullen." Edward smiled and kissed me sweetly. I broke the kiss and cupped his face, staring into his eyes. "I love you Edward," I said. I've been waiting to say those words again for four years and I meant every single word._

_"I love you too, Bella…"_

* * *

It was official—Edward and I were finally reunited as a couple again. I felt whole, my heart no longer torturously aching. Charlie and Jacob were less than thrilled about our rekindled romance. Jacob was more understanding than Charlie was however. To say Alice was ecstatic was an understatement—she couldn't stop jumping up and down when she came over Friday morning. Edward went back to Port Angeles for work the morning we got back together but we talked every night. He was in the process of starting a publishing business and had important clients to meet. I couldn't wait to see him tonight at dinner; I missed his warm embrace and his tender kisses. We agreed to not engage in any sexual endeavors until the time was right, there was no need to rush into it. We've just got back together and had plenty of time to get to that point. Both of us wanted to enjoy what we had now. I didn't realize that Alice was speaking to me until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Isabella! Have you listened to a word I've said?" My eyes finally focused on her. She had her hands on her hips with a frown sketched onto her small face. I had to giggle a little at her expression, it was cute. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at me.

"I'm glad I amuse you Isabella Swan," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Alice. Forgive me but your expression is priceless," I said still giggling. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. After I was done laughing at the little pixie, I asked her what she had to tell me.

"Well, while you were obviously too busy thinking about my brother, I was asking you what you were wearing tonight."

"I'm gonna wear the strapless midnight blue dress you bought me Wednesday in Seattle."

"I know that, silly. What I actually meant was what are you gonna wear _under _the dress?" I blushed instantaneously at the idea—I hadn't put much thought to the sexy yet horrifying undergarments I got from VS, courtesy of Alice.

"Um, Alice it's not like that between Edward and I quite yet. We just got back together and agreed not to do anything sexual again until we were ready."

"Wait. Again? What did you do with my brother Swan?" Alice asked amusedly. I instantly realized what I just said, mentally slapping myself. I was positive I was as red as a tomato due to embarrassment. It was best to tell the truth; Alice knew that I was a terrible liar.

"Things got a little heated the other night. We didn't have sex but we were intimate." My face was aflame with heat, I couldn't stop blushing. I couldn't believe I basically told my best friend, with euphemism, that her brother gave me an amazing orgasm. Alice burst out in laughter from my obvious discomfort, "Don't worry Bella. Your secret is safe with me." She didn't press on further about the lingerie for which I was grateful. Alice left a few hours later, reminding me to be at the house around six. Charlie was at the station, so I was left alone in the house. I decided to get some chores done since I had a few hours before I got ready. Once finished, I proceeded to get dressed. I opted for wavy hair, applying anti-frizz foam to my hair to keep it manageable. I applied smoky eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop and some lip balm to my lips. To complete my look, I wore a black half-jacket with matching flats. I did a once over in the mirror before going outside to my truck. I put the key in the ignition to start the truck but nothing happened. I tried six more times with no progress. My ancient truck died on me. "Dammit!" I yelled. My truck had to pass on now. I fished out my phone, hitting Alice's number on speed dial.

"What's up Bella?"

"My car died. Can you please come pick me up?"

"I'll have Edward pick you up. He just pulled up in the driveway."

"Ok. Thanks Al."

"No problem Bella," she said before I heard a click, signaling she had hung up. I no longer felt upset about my truck, the thought quickly replaced with Edward. I missed him terribly and I couldn't wait get my hands on him. About ten minutes later Edward's silver Volvo pulled up behind my deceased truck. He quickly got out and opened the door on the driver's side, where I was sitting.

"Triple A, at your service," he with his signature smirk. I kissed him fervently, not feeling like I was close enough to him. I tugged on the hair on nape of his neck, holding him against me. Edward broke the kiss gasping, "Bella, if we're gonna take things slow, you have to stop attacking me like that. You look incredibly beautiful tonight, by the way." He awkwardly adjusted the eminent erection pressing against his trousers.

"Thanks and Sorry," I mumbled, although I really wasn't. Edward smiled and gave my lips a quick peck before helping me out of the truck. He opened the passenger door of his car for me and closed it behind me once I was settled in. We held hands as we drove to the house in silence. Both of us were content just to be near each other. When we arrived, Edward escorted me to the second level. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Rose was the first one to recognize me, her dark blue eyes shifting to mine—I forgot how beautiful she was. Her wavy golden hair swayed softly as she made her way over to me.

"It's great to see you Bella," she said smiling as she gave me an endearing hug.

"Same here Rose."

"How's it going Bells?" Emmett scooped me up into a huge bear hug, nearly crushing my windpipe. I don't know who was worse, him or Jake when it came to hugging me. Emmett was burlier compared to Jacob.

"Good…Umm…can't…breathe…Em," I barely gasped out before Rose told him to let me go before he asphyxiated me. Soon Jasper and Alice finally made appearance, holding hands as they entered the room.

"Hello Bella. Welcome back home darlin'," Jasper said as he embraced me. I thanked him vehemently in return. I had missed his southern twang and his company. I became closer with Jasper our last two years of high school when he and Alice became a couple.

Shortly after, Esme called everyone into the dining room to eat. Delicious smells swirled in the air, making my mouth water. All of the men pulled out the chairs for us ladies and Carlisle said grace before we ate the feast before us—I missed Esme's cooking.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I talked about what we've been up to in the past four years. I haven't seen Rosalie and Emmett in five years because they graduated along with Jasper a year before I did and they went away to college. Rose and Emmett were getting married next month in April. Rose was a mechanical engineer, making designs for sport cars and Emmett was a physical trainer. Jasper was a historian on the Confederate army during the Civil War at a museum in Seattle.

"What do you plan on doing with your PhD in English?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I do want to write a book someday or work at a publishing company but I'm still undecided about it." I confessed. I had my doctorate for a few months and I still had no idea what I wanted to do with it.

"Maybe you can work for Edward's company when everything is settled," Carlisle suggested. I never considered that option before.

"That's a wonderful idea dear," Esme agreed. Everyone including Edward was on board with that idea.

"Would you want that Bella? The decision of course, is up to you," Edward finally asked me. All eyes were on me, waiting for my response.

"Yes, I would love that. Count me in." I was adamant, I couldn't wait to start working. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine, smiling warmly at me. Every time he looked at me that way, my stomach twisted pleasantly in knots. Love flooded through my body every time we touched. It couldn't get enough of this beautiful creature before me—everything we've been through made our love for each other so much stronger.

It was midnight when everyone who visited left the Cullen home. I got all of their numbers before they left. It wasn't until then that I forgot that I didn't have a car and that I didn't call Jake to tell him about the truck. I hit his number on speed dial. He answered on the second ring.

"Bells it's midnight," he answered groggily.

"Sorry to wake you up Jake."

"S'okay. What's up?"

"My car finally gave out on me and I was wondering if you could revive it for me." He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Sure, Sure. I'll take a look at it later."

"Thanks Jake. Goodnight."

"Yup," he said before hanging up. I laughed to myself before Edward came out, wrapping his jacket around me. I forgot to grab one before I left the house in my haste to see Edward. I was thankful because it was quite chilly out tonight.

"Ready to go home love?" I nodded and he took my hand. He made sure I was settled in the car before he got in and drove me home. He walked me to my door, placing gentle kisses on my lips and face, holding me close to him. I breathed in his scent, mint and sandalwood, letting it comfort me.

"Will you come back tonight to stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise love," he said as he kissed me with reassurance. I grinned as I watched him from the doorway drive away.

Edward kept his promise. He spent the night with me, holding me safely in his arms as we slept soundly without a care in the world. Edward and I were like gravity, the force of attraction pulled us together, the center was our love.

That's all we needed…love.

* * *

**A/N: Review!Review!Review! The more reviews, the more I will be motivated to continue with this story.** **Chapter 8 will be up next Monday.**


	8. Chapter 8: Taste

**It was a day late but here it is. *Lemony Goodness* ;)**

* * *

Within the next few months, everything between Edward and I was sailing smoothly. I was happier than ever since we've gotten back together—our relationship was so much stronger than it was four years ago. The unfathomable love that we shared was beyond anything in this world. I fell more and more in love with him each passing day and I was addicted to this newfound feeling. I thought I loved him in the past but somehow those feelings surpassed the ones I felt in the present. It was so much different than before—I couldn't really describe it, but I had a complete understanding of what I felt.

We were lying on a blanket in our meadow, the sun shining warm on our faces. The breeze was light, causing the lovely wildflowers to sway gently. The sky was azure with thin wispy clouds scattered across it. I felt at peace as I held his hand firmly in our little piece of heaven.

"What are you thinking about, love?" I focused my eyes on the angelic face before me. Edward was staring intently at me, curiosity written on his god-like face. I smiled warmly, cradling his face in my hand. He sighed contentedly as he kissed my palm, holding my hand to his face. "I was thinking about how much I'm in love with you," I admitted. I crawled on top of him and kissed him feverishly. Things quickly got heated and we found ourselves grinding into each other but I wanted more. I didn't want to have sex yet per se, but I did want to take things a little further. I moved my hand to his erection and began to rub against it. Edward asked in a little moan, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I want to touch you. Can I touch you Edward?" I asked seductively. He nodded in approval at my request. I took his throbbing member out his boxers and my eyes almost popped out of my sockets. Edward was well endowed and I had no idea how the hell he was going to fit into me when the time came for us to consummate our relationship. I glanced up to see that his eyes were hooded with lust and a hint of amusement, most likely due to my shocked expression. Blushing, I looked back down to his thick, hard erection and began to make slow movements up and down. I wasn't quite sure what to do but I decided to just go by his reactions. Edward began to groan, causing heat to travel throughout my body. I was quickly turned on with noises he made while I pleasured him. I grasped him a little tighter, flicking my wrist, increasing the pressure and speed as I pumped him.

"Oh shit, Bella. That feels so fucking amazing," Edward moaned breathlessly. I instantly became wetter at his words. Edward never cursed and I found it incredibly sexy when he spoke like this. I began to pant along with him, my own desire consuming me. He began to thrust upward into my hand, increasing the friction. I attacked his lips as I went faster, my hands a blur over his member. Edward began to tense up as he whimpered at his impending release. I took that as my cue and quickly replaced my hand with my mouth, taking him deep down my throat. Edward cried out in ecstasy as he climaxed, his release coating my throat. He tasted heavenly and I hummed in satisfaction as I swallowed every single last drop. He was breathing heavily as I took him out of my mouth and put him back securely in his boxers.

"That…was…amazing…Bella," he said catching his breath. Once he regulated his breathing he looked at me desire still evident in his green orbs. "I want to return the favor." With that he flipped me on my back and lifted up my jean skirt to my torso. He groaned at the sight of my deep blue lace thong. He spread my legs, inching closer to the place where I needed him the most. "You smell so mouthwatering, Bella," he said before he closed his lips on my clit through the fabric, sucking gently. I moaned loudly, bucking my hips forward, wanting more. Edward then stopped and I whimpered at the loss but he quickly removed my underwear. He went back to my slick folds, licking and sucking on them hungrily. He closed his mouth over my clit again and inserted two fingers into my opening. I groaned out in pleasure, my stomach tightening with every movement on my clit and inside of me. I was in sensory overload, sobbing with intense pleasure.

"Ugh, please….don't stop…"I begged. I was about to climax and I knew Edward sensed it too, as my walls started to constrict on his fingers. Edward briefly took his mouth of my clit to say, "Cum for me Bella. I want to taste your sweet release in my mouth." He then put his lips back on my clit and sucked harder as his fingers pumped into me frantically, hitting my g-spot. The knot in my stomach unraveled and I exploded into an orgasmic bliss. I saw stars as I went on the intense pleasurable high. Edward growled feral as I released my sweet nectar into his mouth. He continued to pump his fingers slowly until my high subsided. Out of breath and weak, I slowly sat up on my elbows to see Edward licking his fingers clean of my juices. I blushed slightly at the sight—it actually was a turn on.

"Mmm, you taste even better than you smell," he said devilishly. He crawled up to me, capturing my lip in a searing kiss. As his tongue mingled with mine, I could taste myself on his tongue and it excited me.

"You're right. I do taste good," I said huskily. He laughed against my lips and held me tight as we continued to kiss. I was satisfied with what we accomplished—we found a way to give into our desires but kept our consummation at bay.

The fire within me was not completely doused but I was content. Sooner or later, Edward and I were going to fulfill all of our desires.

* * *

**A/N:Please Review. Show the love people! It we would be graciously appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9: Celebration Part 1

**Full chapter and it's a little short but it's here. Enjoy! **

* * *

Today was Edward's 23rd birthday and in true Cullen fashion, there was going to be a little get-together at their parent's home. Everyone, including Rosalie and Emmett, were expected to make an appearance tonight. I haven't seen the newlyweds ever since their extravagant wedding in April.

I couldn't wait to see Edward tonight—I haven't seen him in a week due to the completion of the publishing company. Edward was now an owner of Cullen Publishing Co. and I was titled Editor-in-Chief. I'm beyond enthused to start working next week. In conclusion, I decided to move to Port Angeles once I made enough money to buy my first apartment. Charlie wasn't jumping for joy at first but I convinced him that it was best for me to live closer to work and on my own. Plus, I would save a lot of money putting gas in the car traveling to and from work. I promised him that I would visit every week after I moved and that was the end of that conversation.

Since Jacob couldn't bring my truck back from the dead, Edward went on a whim and bought me a new fully paid car. I less than thrilled due to the fact that he spent so much money on me but of course wouldn't take no for an answer. My pleas fell on deaf ears and in the end I begrudgingly accepted the ostentatious car.

As I smoothly cruised up the driveway to the Cullen residence, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. I realized that the driveway was lit up with lights, the very same lights I saw that dreadful night. Flashbacks to that night were quickly scanning through my head like an antique radio. I didn't know I was already parked in front of the house until Edward knocked on window, breaking the trance instantly. His face was panicked and worried. I unfastened my seatbelt and slowly opened the car door. I wasn't fully out the car before Edward hurriedly pulled me out, locking me in a warm embrace. "Bella are you okay? You were sitting in the car for ten minutes. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. I didn't register that I was crying or that tears made a wet spot on Edward's shirt.

"I'm sorry...I...I just guess I'm not over...it," I garbled. It was apparent that I was a mess

"Over what Bella?"

"Over that night," I finally admitted. Edward seemed to understand because he held me closer and repeatedly said sorry, gently rubbing circles in my back, soothing me. I let out a content sigh, apologizing for ruining his birthday. Edward chuckled lightly, "Bella you didn't ruin anything. You were just expressing how you really feel and I understand. I know it's going to take some time for you to trust and forgive me fully for the mistakes I've made but I have nothing but loads of time to make-up for it. Don't be sorry, love. It's perfectly fine." He then gave me a soft kiss on my lips and gently intertwined our fingers.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Do I look like hell?" I probably looked a mess with puffy red eyes and my face flushed.

"No you look breathtakingly beautiful," he said with a warm smile. He then gently guided me into the house, never letting me go.

* * *

**A/N:Please review and show the love. Part 2 of Chapter 9 will be up next week. For the Twilight Saga fans, I know you're all sad as I am that it's over!**


	10. Chapter 10: Celebration Part 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter and updated on this story. I've been busy writing a supernatural romance series that I hope to publish. I know some readers probably thought I would never finish this story but that's not the case. I intend to finish writing _Old Flame_ in which I will post five more chapters after this one. I don't know when I will post the other five chapters but please know that I promise I will post them whenever I can. I hope you readers/followers enjoy this chapter!**

**A/N: This chapter is short like part 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Celebration Part 2**

Once inside the mansion, I was amazed how romantic it looked inside. Candles were lit on sconces everywhere, their soft glow emanating all of the rooms. The lights were dim as the melodic sound of Claude Debussy's _Clair de Lune _floated majestically in the air. Edward placed his hand in mine and put his hand on my waist, gracefully spinning me around. He then put my hand on his chest, allowing me to feel the beating of his heart as we swayed to the music. We looked into each other's eyes, letting the music guide our movements. I was lost in the depth of his green eyes, the love and adoration I saw. I felt it deep in my soul and I knew he felt the same. The intimacy was too much to bear and I ended up closing the small space between us catching his lips in a kiss. He responded automatically, our tongues mingling as we kissed slowly yet passionately. It was like everything around us disappeared and we were the only ones who existed. I was madly in love with this beautiful person who made me feel alive when I was with him. I wanted to give him everything I had for the rest of my life and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and he felt the same about me. I felt it with every touch and kiss we shared. I heard someone clear their throat and I quickly broke the kiss to see Alice and Jasper smiling wryly at us. I blushed at the intrusion of our intimate moment all the while still holding on to Edward tight. I looked up at him to see his crooked smile and my heart melted. I smiled back at him and spoke for the first time since we entered the house, "Happy 22nd Birthday Edward. I love you." He responded by giving me a soft kiss, murmuring against my lips "Thank You and I love you too, Bella."

We got distracted once again by a voice I knew all to well. "Geez get a room," Emmett joked. I noticed now Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and of course, Emmett, had entered the room. I blushed even harder this time knowing that we now had a full audience and Emmett noticing my discomfort decided to mess with me a little more.

"Please don't stop on my account," he guffawed. Rosalie slapped his arm and looked at him menacingly, stopping him from continuing his rant. She winked at me and pulled Emmett up the stairs with her, while Carlisle and Esme both stepped in after the awkward incident and welcomed me back to their home. I instantly felt at ease, no longer embarrassed as we made our way up to the dining room which was decorated in black and gold. On the dining room table, Esme had lined up a magnificent feast of hors d'oeuvres and many other delectable delicacies. In the corner on a small table was dessert, an assortment tarts and chocolate covered fruits and of course, a two-tiered decadent chocolate birthday cake with twenty-two golden candles expanded on each layer. Everything that I consumed was superbly decadent, blissfully satisfying each and every one of my taste buds. As I nibbled on a chocolate covered strawberry, Edward handed me a gold-rimmed glass of champagne.

"I would like to make a toast," he announced before continuing, "I want to first thank all of you for being here to celebrate another year of my extraordinary life. It's extraordinary because I have everything I ever wanted-supportive family and friends, a promising career with my very own publishing company and ultimately, the love of my life. I'm humbly thankful and truly blessed that I'm alive and I hope to continue living this life for many more years to come. With that, _Salut_!"

Everyone shouted "_Salut_!" as we clinked our glasses together. I gave Edward a kiss and told him how much I loved his speech. All he did was smile a gave me another kiss as a thank you. After the toast, Esme lit the 22 candles on Edward's cake as we began to sing and wish him happy birthday. Once the candles were blown out, Edward cut pieces of the cake and placed them individually on plates for us. To say the cake was good was an understatement. All in all, Edward was incandescently happy tonight; the way his normally crooked smile reached his eyes made my heart melt. What I thought would be disastrous event from earlier this evening, turned out to be perfect in so many ways. I finally moved on from my heartache, I know now that Edward will _never _give up on us again_. _

* * *

**Comment please and stay tuned! :)**


End file.
